Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a subframe, in particular a rear axle subframe, for a passenger vehicle (passenger car), comprising at least two longitudinal members, at least one crossmember which interconnects the longitudinal members, vehicle body connecting elements for connecting the subframe to a vehicle body, and at least one control arm connection for each side of the vehicle.
The expression “longitudinal member” is understood here to mean supporting elements or portions of supporting elements of the subframe which, in the mounted state of the subframe, extend substantially along the longitudinal axis of the passenger vehicle in question.
Description of Related Art
Such subframes, also referred to as axle beams, are known in many different embodiments (see, for example, DE 10 2012 021 562 A1 and DE 10 2012 111 461 A1). They are intended to be as light as possible while having high strength and rigidity and conventionally have control arm connections (bearing seats) for wheel guide elements and other assemblies in order, as a pre-mounting unit, to permit the fitting of complete front or rear axle modules comprising drive units.
As well as offering passenger vehicles having relatively low ground clearance, many automobile manufacturers also offer similar passenger vehicles having relatively high ground clearance, in particular what are known as SUVs (sport utility vehicles). Although the body and drive unit of a passenger vehicle that has a relatively high ground clearance often scarcely differ from the body and drive unit of a passenger vehicle having relatively low ground clearance, different subframes are manufactured or provided for the two vehicle variants because the control arms are suspended at different heights in order to achieve the different ground clearances. This results in relatively high manufacturing costs.